Seperti yang kau minta
by Bulecelup
Summary: aku tahu ku tak akan bisa, menjadi sperti yang engkau minta. namun selama nafas berhembus, aku akan mencoba menjadi sperti yang kau inginkan...


**Title: **seperti yang kau minta.

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **MattMello

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**© Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Matt's POV)

"_mau bagaimana lagi? Aku adalah Malam yang mencintai Matahari dengan seluruh jiwa, walaupun banyak yang menghujatku, meremehkanku, dan menertawakan kelancanganku, aku tak perduli. Aku tak perduli telah dicap melawan kodrat alam."_

"_Aku semakin memeluk Matahari, Walau riuh pembicaraan tentang kami, kebersamaan kami bagai suatu kekhilafan yang tak sanggup disaksikan banyak orang..."_

_~Bulan, Bintang, dan Matahari._

Lagi-lagi dia mengamuk, karena alasan _bodoh _yang sama pula. Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa untuk belajar menahan emosimu untuk sesaat saja, _My dear _Mello?

"Brengsek! Dasar Near, dia selalu saja menghalangiku!"

Topik yang sama, Near. Selalu, dan selalu merasa kalau dia dikalahkan oleh Near secara tak adil. Hadapilah kenyataannya, _My dear _Mello, kau memang kalah, seandainya saja kau lebih berhati-hati dan tak terbawa emosi, kau pasti bisa menang darinya.

"Ché, kau bukannya kalah dengan Near, Mello....kau kalah dengan ego-mu sendiri."

Jujur saja, aku sangat suka menyindirnya ketika dia marah. Walaupun aku tahu, aku akan menyesali hal itu nanti.... kulihat dia mengambil _revolver gun _yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya, dan langsung mengarahkan mulut senjata itu tepat dikepalaku. Aku menghiraukannya, karena aku tahu dia tak akan berani untuk menembak kepalaku. Dia masih membutuhkan '_jasa'_ ku, iya bukan?

"Diam kau, tak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk berbicara!"

_My dear _Mello sebenarnya tidak jahat, Apalagi kejam... dia terpaksa melakukan semua itu untuk meraih tujuannya, tapi dalam hal ini... semua orang bisa melihat kalau dia _memang _kejam dan egois... tapi, dia terlihat begitu berbeda dihadapanku....

Aku tahu dia terluka, dan aku berada Disini untuk menyembuhkan lukanya itu. aku mendengar suara pelatuk senjata ditarik, tak mungkin, hari ini dia bersungguh-sungguh akan menembakku? Kupikir dia masih membutuhkan 'jasa' ku....

"Oh, sekarang kau berniat menembakku?" aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara pelatuk senjata itu, sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar kesal... sampai-sampai lupa, kalau dia membunuhku, dia tak akan mendapatkan penggantinya....

"..mengapa kau tak pernah bisa menjadi apa yang aku inginkan, bodoh?"

Sungguh aku tak menyangka kalau _My dear _Mello dapat berkata seperti itu. Perlahan-lahan aku memalingkan wajah kearahnya, kutatapi mulut senjata yang diarahkan kepadaku, kulihat mata _My dear _Mello, matanya berair, air matanya mengumpul dipelupuk mata.

Dia menangis?

Menangisi apa?

Aku?

Ataukah Ego-nya yang selalu saja dia manjakan itu?

"Kenapa semua orang tak bisa menjadi apa yang aku inginkan?! Bahkan kau, orang yang sangat aku percayai bisa menjadi yang aku inginkan saja tak bisa! Apalagi mereka?!" akhirnya airmatanya jatuh juga, jatuh menuruni lekuk wajahnya. Tak kusangka dia akan benar-benar menangis... omongannya terdengar tak rasional dan tak masuk akal, menjadi yang engkau inginkan, oh _what the hell, My dear _Mello?

Perlahan-lahan aku menurunkan pistol revolver _my dear _Mello menggunakan tanganku, aku dekatkan wajahku kepadanya, lalu kukecup keningnya.

"Aku telah berusaha sebaik yang aku bisa untuk menjadi yang kau inginkan, _My dear _Mello...kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

Lalu dia menangis diatas pundak ku.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** You can't hurry my love, **_**Phil Collins**_)

**MATTGASM:** _Aku tahu ku takan bisa menjadi seperti yang kau minta... :D _terdengar tak asing? xD iyah, saia tahu kalo saia emang anak jaman bahulea, dengerinnye lagu-lagu lama smua, hehe. xDD sankyu for readin', Minna! :D


End file.
